Dissidia Universe
by ArmoredCoreNineBall
Summary: The Battle ended before, only to begin yet again... With even more at stake. Between new worlds and the 13th Fantasy, Allies will be found and brought together. The batle to silence the forces of Chaos, once and for all. Rating Changed To M for Safty
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: **Ok, this here is the start of my very first story here on . I hope you enjoy it!)

**Dissidia: Universe**

**Chapter 1: Conflict Anew**

"So, it begins again." The Warrior of Light had been the very first one to answer Cosmos's call. The only other who had arrived was Firion, who was waiting with him for the others. "Where do you think everyone else is?" Firion addressed the Warrior of Light. "No idea, we cannot make a move until they all arrive anyway, so we might as well wait."

They waited about ten minutes before Firion spoke up. "So, how did you receive your message Light?" He asked. Person in question paused a moment before responding. "It was shortly after the last conflict ended. I had almost reached the castle when I heard the call. It was muffled, though I'm not entirely sure why. How I knew it was Cosmos was when my crystal suddenly shined bright, enough to blind me. When the light faded I found the crystal floating in front of me, with a portal behind it leading here." He finished his story as he stood up, looking around for any similar holes in space that could be their companions.

Firion looked around to, though remaining seated. "A short while huh? Different from mine. It was actually a few years after, I distinctly heard Cosmos' voice, pleading for me to return. The portal opening was basically the same, except It opened up about… three or four kilometers that way." Firion pointed, although there was nothing there now. "I see… I'm guessing its different for all of us, probably seeking us out when we are our strongest… Guess Cosmos and Chaos' powers aren't held by the restriction of time." Light responded as Firion laid back. "Doesn't explain why it stuck me way out there though, but I guess its not that important at this point." Firion said, Light nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, they both felt a strange pulse of energy that felt familiar, but neither of them recognized. Then, there was a sound of a large amount of water moving behind them. They were waiting in Cosmos's sanctuary, where the entire ground is covered in light water. There was a sudden burst of water into the air, and a man came flying out of it at the same time, doing several front flips in the air before landing. Firion approached him. "Tidus, a bit of a flashy entrance, don't you think?" Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "What can I say, I'm born to entertain!"

"I'm just going to go on a limb and say you got your call while you were underwater." Firion said in response. Tidus crossed his arms. "Yea… I was actually just brought back from being a dream to being… I guess "kinda" real, it stuck me where in the middle of the ocean. I was swimming up to the surface when my crystal had a seizure and opened a portal behind me while I wasn't paying attention. And… it apparently made a suction that sucked me into it. And well… here I am!"

Light stared at him somewhat confused. "…So, by what you said, your just a figment of someone's imagination?" Firion laughed while Tidus grumbled. "Well…first I thought I was real, found out I was dreamt up and put into reality, was sent back to being a dream… I think, and suddenly I'm real again… its all very confusing…" Tidus tried to explain, making Light and Firion laugh. "Its not funny!" Tidus protested, but it only made them laugh more.

They were interrupted by the noise of a motorcycle engine approaching them. The motorcycle was completely black and so was the clothing of the rider, minus a silver emblem of a wolf on him. The cycle road up and stopped, and it was revealed that the rider had one arm covered by the sleeve of his black coat, and the other arm completely visible. He also had spiky blond hair. Tidus ran up to him. "Whoa, Cloud! Very nice bike man!" Cloud pressed a button and the sides of the bike opened up, revealing at least seven different sword. He took the longest one out, put it on his back, then closed up the bike. "Thanks, leftover Shin-Ra Technology at its finest," Cloud said back, responding to Tidus's comment about the Motorcycle.

"So, how'd it happen for you Cloud?" Tidus asked. Cloud crossed his arms, and seemed hesitant to speak. "…I was on the job, delivering a package when my crystal fell out of my pocket. I pulled over to pick it up, but I couldn't find it, so I continued my delivery. Along the way, the crystal appeared in front of Fenrir and shot ahead of me and vanished, making a rip in space along it's path. I slammed on the breaks before I slid in though. I rearranged it and drove around it so I could finish my delivery…. But the rip started following me… so I sighed, called up the client and told them that I was going to be late, turned around, and drove in… after about five minutes or so I arrived here."

"You run a delivery business now Cloud?" Firion questioned, to which Cloud shrugged. " Strife Delivery service, I'm the delivery boy." This earned a chuckle from Firion and Tidus. "Well, what exactly were you delivering, Mr. Delivery Boy?" Tidus asked, earning a cold glare from Cloud, causing Tidus to twitch. Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing red ball, that was emanating immense amounts of power, shocking the group. "What exactly is that!?" Light shouted, Firion and Tidus asking a similar question. "Knights of the Round Materia… most powerful summon from my world. I was taking it to someone who was going to try and break it apart, and attempt so make twelve Materia, each one meant for calling an individual knight… he was willing to pay a steep price for it." Cloud finished putting the Materia back into his pocket.

"Wow… can I try it!?" Tidus asked, or rather shouted in excitement. Cloud merely glared at him again, answering with a simple, yet commanding "No." Tidus immediately backed off, for fear of Cloud's judgment… something he would rather live without feeling. No one has ever seen Cloud truly furious aside from Sephiroth, and that landed said Sephiroth in a large pool of burning-hot Mako, so everyone preferred to keep it that way. They all felt the energy again, from when Tidus arrived, except it was high in the sky. Shortly after feeling it, the heard yelling from above.

"Look out below!" They all heard from above, as a young man with a yellow tail fell from the sky. Warrior of Light was the one who caught him. "Zidane, be more careful, if I didn't catch you, you would have been splattered all over the ground." Zidane jumped away from Light, landing a distance away from him. "Nah, I woulda caught myself, don't worry so much." Light sighed in response. "Your going to get yourself killed someday, pulling stunts like that." He reprimanded Zidane, attempting to prevent an ally from killing himself.

"Its not like I wanted to do that! I was searching for my group in a forest. I figured they were a long distance away, so I went from tree to tree searching, when a portal opened up right in front of me mid jump! When I passed through it… I was already in free-fall… you guys can figure out the rest." He finished, sitting down in the process. "…You really are a monkey, aren't you?" Cloud asked. Zidane's whole body twitched as he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, " IM NOT A MONKEY!" The loud announcement echoing across Cosmos's Sanctuary.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun!" They all heard from behind. They turned to find Bartz behind them… riding a Chocobo. Bartz jumped off the Chocobo and ran up to the group, his Chocobo following him. "Bartz! How have you been buddy!?" Zidane yelled as he ran up. "No complaints here!" Bartz responded. "Whose your friend?" Firion asked, pointing at the Chocobo. "Him? This stud here is Boko! Me and him go way back!" Boko responded to his own name with a loud "Kweh!"

"Ok then, how did you and Boko find yourselves here?" Bartz took a deep breather and let it out shortly after, and walked back to Boko. "My Crystal was tugging my arm. It pulled me a fair distance out of town, where I was staying for the night. It let go of me and slammed into the wall of a cliff-side, making a cave in the process." He paused as he pulled out some food for Boko and fed him. "Then I hear strange noises from behind me and find out that Boko followed me there! I guess we both thought 'Oh what the heck' and road on in. After the cave let out, I heard Zidane yelling so we raced over."

"You… had it easy…!" They all heard light footsteps to their right to find Onion Knight and Terra side by side, but Onion Knight looking like he was about to pass out, in addition to his ruffled outfit, giving him the appearance that he had been though a very tough fight. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Tidus asked, running up to them both. "My Crystal apparently has a since of humor! Turned into a freaking Behemoth King and ATE ME! I was just traveling, minding my own business when my crystal flies out of my pocket and glows purple! When the Light fades I see a Behemoth King standing right in front of me, sneering. Before I even get a chance to back off it grabs me and forces me into its mouth… to which I passed out shortly after. After awhile I wake up to Terra shaking me, asking if I'm alright, and the whole time I'm wondering 'what the… HELL just happened!' And to everyone who is shocked at hearing me curse, I'm quite sure after my circumstances its CALLED FOR!" He finished fuming, falling back on his back and laying out, stretching."

"He has been though a lot." Terra said, sighing. "Well… a Behemoth King's digestional tract cant be very comfortable." Tidus commented. "How did you find your way here anyway, Terra?" Girl in question shrugged. "No real difference from everyone else. " Terra answered. "I was disappointed. I figured it would have had more of an… impressive display, not just 'poof, portal, here you go' or something like that."

"Well… good to know we aren't the only ones who had a boring introduction." Squall and Cecil in his Paladin form had followed behind, arriving shortly after Onion Knights explanation, Squall being the one who spoke up. "Terra's explanation was basically how it was for me more of less." Squall finished, Cecil stepped up afterward. "Well… mine was a little different. It came to me in the form of a letter addressed to me. It said "The time for the final battle has come." and… it was signed by Golbez. Shortly after that the letter flew out of my hands and out the door, landing on the ground and making a rift in its wake… the rest is self explanatory." Squall sighed and walked off from the group after Cecil's explanation. He wouldn't let anyone else know it, but he was actually jealous that he didn't get an even slightly interesting message.

Tidus was going speak up about that, but he noticed something shining on Cecil's hand. He was quick to realize that it was a ring, but not just any ring: a wedding ring! "Cecil! He called out, catching Cecil's attention. "When did you get hitched, huh?" This quickly became the topic of choice after Tidus pointing it out. "W-well… it was a few years ago actually, I-," he tried to finish, but was cut off when Tidus suddenly wrapped one arm around his neck. "That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" Tidus asked. Cecil sweat-dropped. "She is a childhood friend of mine, Rosa Joanna Farrell." Cecil answered, Tidus nodding with approval. "That's a nice name! How's the married life treating you?" Cecil would of answered, but a bright light from the center of the area flashed, catching everyone's attention.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice…" The Goddess of Harmony stated as she appeared in the flash of light, becoming visible as the flight faded. "While I regretfully do say that your last fight did not end the conflict, you did temporarily pause it, giving me time to recuperate from creating the crystals you are all familiar with." Everyone held out their crystal, having kept it from the last conflict. "You will find them much more useful then before, able to do more then just preventing you from being erased by darkness." Cosmos informed them.

"So, why did you call us? Want us to pound Chaos into the ground like we did last time?" Tidus asked, earning a few laughs among the crowd. Cosmos smiled at the question. "While that is what needs to be done, things have become more… complicated now." Squall stepped forward. "How so? Chaos get a new trick or something?" Cosmos shook her head. "As you know, you are all part Fantasies developed over the course of time, and that the battle between good and evil of these Fantasies are what brought you all here. The battle has expanded: more world besides these fantasies have become involved with the conflict." Bartz scratched his head. "So, there are more guys on each side we have to take down, right?" Cosmos Nodded "Possibly… they yet not know of what they have been involved in yet, so it is possible to… "Recruit" new Warriors of Cosmos and possibly destroy their Chaos opposites right then and there, before the final battle ensues, if they have not been eliminated already." Cosmos answered.

"Go to new worlds, get support, take down Chaos. Understood." Cloud summed up. Cosmos nodded. "I should also mention, that the Thirteenth Fantasy's world is about to be finished, its conflict is also close to be at its end. The eleventh and twelfth on both sides, Chaos and Cosmos, have opted not to participate. However… the thirteenth is currently undecided if they will be participating. Ill inform you of when it is available." Onion Knight stepped forward. "So we are going to completely over-run Chaos with overall power and numbers… I like it!" He shouted, Terra laughed. "Little guy like you would like the under-handed approach." Firion said, Onion Knight brushing it off.

"Now… Come forth and select where you want to go…" There was a flash of light, and five different objects appeared in front of her, each different. One was a small circular piece of metal with a circular incision around it, close to the edges, and appears t have pink-ish wires coming from the back, as if it were part of something's body. Another was an eloquent piece of jewelry, that looked like a cross with a red gem inserted in the middle of it, and also had a small chain that could connect to something. The third was a small glass-like orange ball, that one could easily hold on ones hand and keep a grip, that had four stars on it. The fourth was a small ninja-knife, a Kunai, that that had blood stains on it. The last one was actually a full-sized, sheathed Katana, as if it had just been made in the blacksmith.

"The metal sphere represents a world that is secretly controlled by an organization that alters humans into super-soldiers, in their plans to rule over their world, with other possibilities on the organizations agenda." Cloud immediately grabbed it and started to walk off, alone. Cosmos smiled. "You will find someone you know very well on your travels, Cloud." Person in questioned stopped and turned around, looking at the goddess. "You are looking for a young man, you will know who he is by the odd blue armor he uses in combat. The sphere you hold will match the sphere in the armor's forehead." Cloud nodded, understanding his target, as Cosmos held up the next object.

"This, the Rosario," She held up the jewelry by its chain. "Represents a world revolves around a school where monsters go to learn how to fit in with a human controlled society, and the secret plot by an organization to start a war between humans and these monsters." She tossed the Rosario to Zidane, who almost dropped it. "Why me? I'm not interested in going to any school!" Zidane shouted. "Simple, in a school of monsters, the one among us with a monkey tail would be the easiest to fit in and seek anyone who wishes to help." After the few laughs that broke out, Zidane shrugged and nodded. Tidus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you got yourself a wing-man here, count me in on monster school!" Tidus announced. Bartz walked up to them. "Your not leaving me behind, I'm in!" "Well alright then! The more the merrier!" Zidane said in response. Cosmos smiled at the little scene. 'such fire in those eyes… truly care-free spirits.' She though as she reached for the next item on the list.

Cosmos grabbed the four-stared ball and tossed it to Onion Knight. "You seek a man with spiky black hair and an orange martial combat outfit." Onion Knight looked up, questioning. "No explanation of the world?" Cosmos paused. "…I couldn't give it any justice if I tried. He should be fairly easy to find, I passed it on to you because you're the fastest one here, so you could be back in a hurry." Onion Knight nodded, understanding what he needed to do. Cecil walked up to him. "Let me tag along. It sounds like an interesting place to visit." He said "I don't see why not!" Onion knight responded, eager to get going.

"I'll take the knife." Firion said, stepping forward, adding it to his already large supply of weapons. "Got a feeling that wherever this takes me, I'm going to need this." Cosmos glanced over at him, then over at Terra. "Would you please go with him? People of that particular world are good at concealing themselves, your power to sense others would be very useful." Terra nodded. "You seek a young man with spiky blond hair, and whisker marks on his face." Cosmos finished, both Terra and Firion nodding.

Warrior of Light grasped the Katana, looking at it. He unsheathed part of it and looked at the blade. It was very fine, and have off a large amount of power. Shortly after seeing it, he re-seethed it. "Squall, since you're the last one, your with me, Agreed?" Light asked. Squall shrugged. "Sounds like a plan. Me and you together shouldn't have too much trouble." Light nodded in agreement. They both remembered the fight the got into with one another, and have a good feel for each other's power.

"Light, Squall, you will be seeking an orange haired young man in black clothes with a large sword. The sword has the appearance of a large cleaver." Cosmos announced. After she finished, Light walked back and held out the Katana, and a blue-ish portal about his size, slightly larger in all directions. "Its about that time." He announced. 'This will be the last time this battle will be fought, we will make sure of it.' Light thought to himself as he stepped into the portal, the others opening up theirs and following suit. Cosmos sighed, staring into the infinite sky. 'It has only just begun… but… maybe for the last time…' She thought to herself, trying to imagine the outcome of this soon to be… interesting war.


	2. Chapter 2

(**AN**: Chapter Two, one of the five worlds is revealed. Once again, I hope you enjoy it!)

**Chapter 2: Destiny Odyssey - Bio-Booster Armor Guyver I **

_Sho Fukamachi - Owner of the Bio-weapon known as "Guyver."_

_An near indestructible alien armor with devastating power._

_His life completely shattered by the Guyver itself and the secret Cronos Corporation._

_Now seeks his lost friends, separated in battle,_

_With Mizuki Segawa, his best friends little sister, and the girl he has a large crush on._

_As event unfolded, the Cronos Corporation kidnapped and transformed his father_

_Into a violent beast known as Enzyme II, a type of bio-weapon developed from humans_

_Known simply as a "Zoanoid."_

_Forced by the Cronos Corporation's Zoalords - Extremely powerful beings with the power to control Zoanoids mentally, Sho accidentally killed his father when the Guyver went into self defense mode, and also creating a mental block, rendering him unable to transform into the Guyver, just recently overcoming his loss and regaining that ability._

_While unwillingly pulled into battle time and time again, his goals remains the same:_

_Protect his loved ones, and put an end to the Cronos Corporation._

* * *

Cloud's rift opened up in what seemed like a sewer. He stepped out, expecting to be overwhelmed by the stench, but was surprised to find that it was reverently bearable. 'I guess they actually clean-up somewhat down here…' He thought to himself, remembering his escapades in the Midgar sewer system a long time ago. He wandered for a time before finding a ladder that lead up to manhole. Cloud climbed up the ladder and forced the manhole open and climbed out. Lucky for him, not many people were paying attention to his actions, them being busy with their own lives with no time for much else.

Cloud pushed the manhole back into place like nothing had happened, then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. 'First things first: find a map so I know where I am.' He stopped at a bus stop, which had a large banner behind it with a map of the city. "Wow, this isn't a very large town… seems like its fairly out of the way too… you'd probably only come here if its exactly where you wanted to go.." Cloud said out loud. Someone sitting at the bus stopped waved to him. The man seemed middle aged and friendly. "Hey, spiky!" The man called out, referencing his hair. "You looking for something?" Cloud turned his attention toward the man saying, "Not something, someone. He typically wears something with this on his forehead, have you seen him?" Cloud held up the metal sphere that Cosmos had given him, that allowed him to come to this world in the first place. The man shook his head no. Cloud prepared to leave, when the man called out to him. "Try the center of town, if your looking for someone, that's a good place to start." Cloud took a mental note of the man's words, he began to move to the center of town, following the mans advice.

* * *

"Hmm… how odd… how did someone like that get something that rare…?" An very old man, long white hair and a long white bearded with a crystal imbedded in his forehead and several veins coming out from where the crystal I located was watching a video transmission feed. The man was known as Hamilcar Barcas, or Dr. Barcas, the top scientist at the Cronos Corporation. Over 400 years old, he was currently looking through a fast information-gathering network for an… "interference" in Cronos' agenda, that had gone missing in recent accident around the area in which he is stationed, the very heart of Mt. Minakami, otherwise known as Relic's Point officially.

"What exactly did you find?" A voice echoed from behind him. The owner of the voiced stepped forward into the room, walking up to Barcas. He was dressed in a white suit and tie with a black undershirt. He had blond hair, and looked in general like a normal business man. But he was far from it. Richard Guyot was his name and he was with the Cronos Corporation as well. "Fully recovered, Guyot?" Barcas asked, to which Guyot nodded. "That's good… you really shouldn't go swinging around your Zoalord power like that, it takes a lot of stamina you know." Barcas cautioned Guyot, who laughed a bit to himself. "I did what I had to do, you cant argue with results, even if you're the second Zoalord ever created."

"Be that as it may, you're still young, being the newest Zoalord, don't overstep your bounds." Barcas cautioned again, Guyot shrugged. "Anyway, what is this "Rare Thing" you found?" The scientist nodded and punched in a few keys, and an image of Cloud when he was showing the metal sphere to the man at the bus stop. "N-no way! Is that what I think it is!?" Guyot exclaimed. Barcas nodded. "Indeed, it is a severed Control Medal. While it seems inactive, it could be that he has some kind of relation to Guyver I who escaped after killing the traitor Aptom." Prior to this current time frame, an experiment that Barcas had released had gone rouge, and is currently believed to be deceased, although no remains were found.

"I see…" Guyot spoke softly. "…What do you think we should do about this little development?" Barcas thought for a moment before responding. "Well… its well within our power to capture him but…… oh!" Barcas redirected his attention toward the computer. "What is it?" Guyot asked as Barcas typed away on the computer. "Our trackers have tracked Shō Fukamachi, the owner of Guyver I into the same town were we found our control medal owning guest…" Barcas explained, and Guyot grinned. "Lets let the locals take care of a problem like this… put it in motion if you please, Barcas." Guyot continued to grin as Barcas nodded in agreement, and the crystal in his forehead began to give off a faint glow.

* * *

'Its hard to believe that only a few weeks ago I was just some high school student…' Sho Fukamachi had just entered the nearest city, located a short distance from where they had just fended off an attack by Aptom, wanting revenge for Sho killing his two allies about a week ago, even though it was self defense and he was currently trying to rescue his father and Tetsuro and Mizuki Segawa, his two closest friends. Mizuki was actually with him at the moment, being separated from the others during an incident where Guyot had attacked his friends while they were both discussing personal matters.

"If anything else, Cronos wont be able to launch a public attack in broad daylight." Mizuki said out loud. This fact put Sho more at ease, although he couldn't put-off the feeling of being watched. As they walked, they noticed a man in a black suit across the street from them, a little behind but seemed to be following them. Feeling better to be safe than sorry, the couple started running, and their suspicions were confirmed when the back suited man started running too… and in addition, had burst out of his clothes, transforming into some sort of reptilian creature.

"Zoanoid!" Sho shouted as they ran. Unfortunately, a second one, the same type a the first, came from the direction they were coming and tackled Mizuki to the ground, pinning her. Sho tried to react, but the one form across the street had already traverse the distance gap, charging at him and ramming him into a wall, pinning him as well. "Mission accomplished," the one pinning Sho announced. "Sho Fukamachi is subdued…" Sho struggled against the creatures grip, but it was vastly stronger than him. However… he had an ace in the hole.

Sho shouted at the top of his lunges, "GUYVER!!" This created a shockwave, that left a large indentation in the ground and the wall behind him, as well as blasting the Zoanoid off him. During the same time, a large strange looking armor appeared behind Sho, and one limb at a time, opened up and incased Sho inside it. The armor was tall, at least a full foot taller than Sho originally, who was close to 6 feet at least. The armor itself was made out of large blue plates, placed upon all around the body, which is covered by, what seems like, a living organism. There was a metal sphere imbedded into its waist, which stood out, and had an blade-like extrusions on both elbows.. The head-piece had a elongated spine coming from its op that extended backwards, with a green indentation near its base, it starting right above and somewhat over a metal sphere, imbedded in its forehead.

The head-piece also had two silver orbs on its sides, close to the spine, inserted into groves that extended to from the forehead to the back of the head. The eyes were represented by two red glass plates on its face. The front of the face also had two metal orbs indented, one on top of another, where a mouth would be, with two vents, one on each side. Shortly after transforming, the vents activated and spewed out some kind of white-ish smoke that quickly dissipated.

The Zoanoid that was blasted of gut up on his feet, while the one pinning Mizuki was shaking violently in response. "G-G-Guyver One!" he eventually stammered out. "Quiet! You keep her pinned, I'll handle him… cant be that tough." his commander ordered, staring down the Guyver. The Zoanoid quickly rushed Sho, slamming both of his hands from each side on his head, attempting to crush it. Even though designed for speed, he easily had at least ten times the strength of a normal human, which would allow him to do such a feet easily. However, before his hands even made contact, Sho, currently in control of the Guyver, grabbed both of the Zoanoid's arms, and in one swift motion, ripped both of his arms clean off from the elbow.

The Zoanoid screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed, and rushed again, attempting to bite the Sho. However, before he could reach in the distance, one of the Elbow blades have lengthened out considerably and Sho rushed him, using the elbow blade to cleave the Zoanoid completely in half at the waist. He was dead before his two halves even hit the ground. The one remaining got up to his feet, holding Mizuki with one arm and holding his claws to her neck with the other, attempting to use her as a hostage. Sho turned to the Zoanoid, who was still shaking with fear. Suddenly, a small read beam fired from the Guyver's forehead, piercing the Zoanoid's head before it could react, killing it. He let Mizuki go as he fell backwards. By this time, the body of the first Zoanoid had completely disintegrated, and the one he had just killed started to the moment it hit the ground.

The people around soon started whispering about the transgression. No one screamed, or fled in terror, however they did keep their distance. Hell, some of the youth actually cheered Sho on as he killed the two Zoanoids. "Honey," an shopkeeper was calling out to her husband in the back, "Come out, you have to see this!" Her husband stepped out but quickly stopped and started to twitch. "Honey! What's wrong?" She asked. He words of concern quickly turned into shrieks of terror when her husband transformed into a large ape-like creature, with large pointy ears, purple fur covering its body, claws, and very sharp teeth. This was, in fact, another Zoanoid, known as a Ramotith.

"Great, another one." Sho was ready to engage the Ramotith, when he heard screams from further down the street. Another Ramotith had transformed down the street, near two teenagers. "D-d-dude… did that guy just turn into a giant monkey?!" He waited for a response from his friend, but didn't get one. "umm.. dude…?" He turned toward his friend, but was met with another Zoanoid's face. "Holy shi- !" He was cut off when he froze up suddenly. He didn't know it, but he was transforming too. His muscles quickly expanded in size, and he grew taller two, his skin turning green and taking on the appearance of a reptile's skin. His neck lengthened out, and was aimed forward, and two horns sprouted, a long one from his forehead, and a smaller one from his chin. In addition, it grew upper body balance tails as counter weights to the forward center of gravity, starting from the center of his neck and going to his back. This Zoanoid is know as a Gregole. Several others started to transform as well. This was the worst possible Scenario… it seemed that the entire town had been processed into Zoanoids.

* * *

Things weren't exactly going to well on Cloud's end either. The entire populace transforming into monsters and attacking him was slowing him down. A large number of them had surrounded him, and closing in quickly. He decided to run rather than fight the whole army. He unleashed a Bladebeam toward the direction he was traveling originally, the wave making an opening allowing him to slip by out of the cluster.

A Gregole jumped form a roof top in front of him in an attempt to cut him off, only to be sliced in half down the middle. Without any remorse, he continued down the path, slicing more creatures as he ran. 'An average city… usually around over 10,000 people…possibly more… that a lot.' Cloud summed up. He stopped at a Ramotith standing in front of him, directly in his path. He expected an attack, when suddenly it was split in two down the middle. Behind it stood a strange blue armor, and a girl behind him. It was actually Sho in the Guyver, and Mizuki behind him, however they had no idea who each other was. Cloud was ready to strike when a loud snarl came from behind him. He turned to slice it in half when a red burst of energy fired and pierced the Zoanoid's head, killing it. Cloud slowly relaxed and turned toward Guyver I.

"So… your not one of them?" Cloud asked as he turned. Sho shook his head. "…Didn't think I'd find anyone who wasn't trying to kill me." Cloud confided. Then he noticed the metal sphere in Guyver I's forehead. 'It looks just like…' He thought, as he took out the sphere Cosmos had given him, and held it up to Sho, who was obviously surprised by it, and even took a step back. Shortly after presenting it, the circle indentation in both spheres began to shine blue for a time, before dissipating quickly. Cloud put it back into his pocket. "…Positive ID, you're the one I'm looking for." He said, partially to himself.

"W-wait!" the girl behind Sho, Mizuki, shouted. "Who are you!? And what do you mean by that!?" She was obviously worried. In the past, people looking for Sho hadn't always had very good intentions. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, opening them again a moment after. "My name is Cloud Strife… I've been sent here looking for him." He accoutered pointing at Sho while in the Guyver. "M-me?" Sho questioned, to which Cloud nodded. "Why would you be looking for me?" he asked, but before Cloud could answer, they both noticed a large numbers of Zoanoids were coming from the directions they had both came from. "Not exactly a good time to talk, lets ditch them first." Sho nodded in agreement. He kneeled down and let Mizuki, who was smaller than him, onto his back and then jumped to the top of a the nearest building, and jumping from roof to roof, Cloud following close Afterward.

* * *

They had successfully ditched them after exiting town, and stopped up on a large hill overlooking the city, near a radio tower. "So… I've introduced myself, what about you two?" Cloud asked, directing their attention towards him. Sho spoke up first. "My name is Sho Fukamachi… well, otherwise known as Guyver I to some people." Mizuki had sat down near the tower. "I'm Mizuki Segawa, pleasure to meet you… umm…" Cloud interjected in. "Just call me Cloud, that will make it simpler, don't try any formalities with me." Mizuki nodded in response.

"So, what exactly do you want with me, Cloud?" Sho asked, still in Guyver form. "I'm looking for people who can fight." Cloud stated flatly, leaving Mizuki and Show looking on questioningly. "…There is a huge battle about to start, and I'm looking for people who could possibly help." Even though he explained deeper, he still got strange looks from them both. Cloud sighed. "…alright, ill start from the top."

Cloud began to explain the circumstances of his being here. He went into detail about the gods, Cosmos and Chaos, and the eternal struggle between them both, being of equal strength. Then went into detail about the last battle, and how it ended. Then continued on with events leading up to this very point. "Let me get this straight…" Sho responded to the explanation. "You want me to come with you… and fight for this battle, to help your side win?" Cloud nodded, but Sho shook his head. "I'm sorry… but I cant. If I'm not around… my friend will be in a lot of danger. We are currently looking for them… I want to- no, I need to keep them safe from Cronos! If they were in a secure spot where they could hold out for a long time, It would be different, but…" Sho trailed off, thinking his point was clear.

"…Fine then… I'll make you a deal, Sho." Cloud spoke, catching Sho's attention. "Ill help you if you help me. Ill help you with your goal of finding permanent place where your friends will be safe, or help you destroy… "Cronos", which ever, but in return, you help me with my goal." Cloud finished. Sho stepped back, thinking about the proposition, when Cloud held out his hand. "…Is it a deal?" He asked, Sho nodded and shook his hand. Sho was scared that he might crush his hand, but Cloud 's hand held up evenly with is, even when compared to the Guyver's immense strength. He was obviously very strong to match Guyver.

"That's a nice little deal… too bad your dead now anyway!" They heard from all around, then suddenly an army of Zoanoids burst from the ground. Cloud and Sho got into fighting stances, but hesitated in response to the next announcement. "You sure you want to kill them all!? They are all innocent men and women you know! But I guess it doesn't matter either way!" Their leader was in the back, announcing all of this, when a read beam pierced his head. However… it didn't come from Guyver I.

"That might work against him, but unfortunately I have no problem with killing!" The voice came from above them on the Radio tower. It was another Guyver! However, unlike Guyver I, which was blue, this one was black. It also had two elbow blades in a row on each arm instead of one. Also, the spheres in the groves were on the sides of its head, instead of near the head-spine, which had small spikes around it. The vents on the face had spikes in them, but it didn't effect its purpose any. The new Guyver jumped down, and all the Zoanoids stepped back.

"A-Agito Makishima!" Sho stuttered out in surprise. "G-G-Guyver III!" One of the Zoanoids shouted, and then they turned tail and ran. Unfortunately, Agito had no intention of letting them get away. Agito reached for the two plates on the Guyver's chest and pulled them apart, revealing to clear, gelatinous orbs. Shortly after being revealed, the orbs began to glow bright blue and began to spark with energy, lighting up the area. Then, the orbs released their energy charge, firing an massive burst of blue energy, larger in all directions than the Guyver. It caught all the Zoanoids that were running, killing them. You could literally see them being ripped apart peace by peace by the blast, even though they were deep inside it. The blast continued onward, and disappeared into the distance.

"Agito! How could you do that to them!? They were all innocent people!" Sho shouted. Agito turned toward Guyver I. "Look, I know where your coming from… but I didn't have a choice. Once you've been processed by Cronos into a Zoanoid, there is no way to transform back. They would be forever enslaved by the Zoalord's mind control for as long as they lived. That was the only way to free them from that hell." Sho was about to argue, but backed down quickly. Agito then turned his attention toward Cloud. He had been waiting in the sidelines, hidden, so he had heard the entire conversation. "…A was between gods? And an epic battle between good and evil? Sounds like a fairy tail to me."

Cloud stared back. "The situation your in is just as believable as mine. Don't criticize if your in a messed up situation yourself." He responded. '…Not bad, he is fairly sharp…' Agito thought to himself before responded with a chuckle. "Good point!" The tension had finally died down some. "Now, before anything comes out of the wood work to try and kill us… we should go see Tetsuro and the others." This caught Sho and Mizuki's attention. Tetsuro was Sho's best friend, who had been in this from the beginning, and also Mizuki's older brother. "Wait, they are alive? And safe? Where?!" Sho demanded, earning another chuckle from Agito. His response was smile and short. "…In the place you'd least expect, right under their noses... Relics Point."

* * *

"…So, that's how they are going to play it. Underhanded trick if I do say so myself…" A voice echoed in the Old Chaos Shrine. The owner of this voice was Emperor Mateus himself. All the original Warriors of Chaos were there as well, Garland, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, and Jecht, although most were there for their own personal reasons that they went willing to disclose. Summon by Chaos, in much similar manner as their Cosmos counterparts, they all opted to seek out their respective enemies in the vast battle fields left behind from before. However, finding no one, and nothing, they returned to the Old Chaos Shrine. Shortly after, Garland himself traveled to Chaos's dimension in seek of guidance.

With his return, he brought back all the information they were looking for, the worlds, where each warrior went, and rather particular news about the 13th Fantasy. "It seems that the equivalent of all of us there is nothing more than a suicidal madman. Simple fool, bring about the end of days for humanity and his own kin, to summon their creators to fix everything? He was abandoned by them for a reason. He should of understood that." The Emperor finished, but then smiled. "But… the circumstances do prove useful…" The gears already turning in his head as he thought through his strategy.

"Forget your schemes!" Garland shouted. Mateus turned to Garland in anger, but quickly backed down. A fight with him would only lead to trouble down the line. "Oh, if you have something, say so, great knight." He responded. "They are all diversified at the moment, seeking allies to aid them. Seeking each one out and eliminating them would be a simple task." a default strategy, but Garland wasn't finished. "Also, if they are all collection allies, I do not see why we cannot do the same…" He finished, Ultimecia speaking up next. "So then, go to each one and attempt to kill them… and at the same time recruit additional Warriors of Chaos." Garland nodded.

"Bad idea." Sephiroth finally spoke up, having not said a word since his arrival. "If their Chaos counterparts are even half as calculating as any of you, forming alliances with them would be a double-edged sword. They will help you… as long as its to their benefit. The moment they lose interest they will retreat form the conflict, leaving you to stand on already broken legs." He finished, going back to minding his own business as before.

Mateus, surprised by Sephiroth, thought for a time before responding. "Indeed, that is true, Sephiroth. However, if we sit and do nothing, Cosmos' pawns will come and slay us all anyway. Besides, if we do suffer defeat, their own plans would be for naught, able to be easily swayed by the Cosmos. Without Chaos, they would disappear as Cosmos' pawns did in the last conflict. I can say that fact alone will keep them in line."

Mateus turns around and walked back a bit, pausing shortly. "Everyone, do as you will. I have a plan I'm sure you will all enjoy, but it requires the 13th Fantasy. Until that opens, keep your enemies at bay, kill them if all possible. Every slain warrior will only aid us in the long run." He finished, hearing Exdeath's rather loud laughter. "Kill them? I'll sentence them to an eternity in the void!" He boasted, Cloud of Darkness nodding in agreement. While both of their views of the void were vastly different, essentially opposites, a fate that Exdeath described would be a fitting punishment for Cosmos' Warriors standing against them. Similar responses came from the rest of the Warriors of Chaos, aside from Sephiroth, Golbez, and Jecht, who remained silent.

Soon, each and every warrior one faded into darkness, going to were they thought what best. "By the end of this war, we will all rule our respective worlds with an Iron Fist!" Where Mateus's final words before fading into darkness as well.

* * *

------_Ending Segment:------_

_Creature Database 1: Guyver 1_

"…I see you have finished this part of the story, sitting through something your not used to is quite unexpected." A voice said, it sounded an awful lot like a computerized voice. "I am the Central Intelligence Department here, otherwise known as C.I.D, but maybe the actual name Cid is what most of you would be more comfortable with. I am a computer program containing all the knowledge of the worlds involved in the conflict, both new and old. As a reward for sitting through, and keeping a good eye on the story, I shall give you full access to my database… articles I choose of course. Don't not worry, I will be doing this at the end of each chapter, and I wont even give away the ending! isn't that nice of me? I believe you owe me a little something for my kindness, but that can wait."

"I've picked out Three articles you might be interested in from the Guyver world. Ignoring me is up to you, but don't blame me if your lost because of your own ignorance.

Please enjoy your educational experience."

**Article 1**

Ramotith

**Series: **Bio-Booster Armor Guyver

**Race: **Zoanoid

**Occurrence: **Very Common

**Notes: **One of the most basic Zoanoids every created. Very easy to produce, so its common for new recruits to the Cronos corporation to be processed into one. It highly resembles a monkey, but has the ears of a bat. Even though its one of the most basic, it does have 10 times the strength of a normal human being, and it is rather agile too. But there are better Zoanoids than a Ramotith.

**Article 2**

Gregole

**Series: **Bio-Booster Armor Guyver

**Race: **Zoanoid

**Occurrence: **Common

**Notes: **A research breakthrough in terms of normal Zoanoid development! This beast, while less agile then Ramotith, is significantly stronger, 15 times the strength of a normal human being! While slightly harder to produce than Ramotith, to plus's outweigh the negatives. In addition to it increased strength, the horn on its head give sit an extra weapon in case it requires piercing power. In addition, its body is padded underneath the skin, allowing it to take large impacts quite well, handgun and shotgun bullets have very little effect on this creature. A Grenade at point blank was tested, and Gregole only received minor damage from the blast! True scientific work here.

**Article 3**

The Guyver (System)

**Series: **Bio-Booster Armor Guyver

**Race: **UnknownBio-Weapon

**Occurrence: **Extremely Rare

**Notes: **An absolute powerhouse in enhancement. This monster of an armor was brought from space by a race known as the "Creators" which shaped the very world's wildlife in its early stages of development. Typical for the creators to use, the Guyver's best results of enhancement came from a Human Combination with it. In addition to dramaticly increasing strength, it also dramatically increases the user's reflexes to a super-human level. The main systems are listed below:

**Control Medal: **The metal Sphere in its forehead. This is the most important system here, so its at the top. This is the very thing keeping the Guyver running. In truth, the Guyver is a symbiotic organism, and the Control medal is used to keep its awesome power in check. If the Control Medal is removed or destroyed, the organism will overload, devouring the host (person using it). A very gruesome death, I'm certainly glad I don't have to go though with it!

**Head Beam: **The green dot just above the control medal, inside the indentation in the Guyver's head-spike. A very simple, yet effective system. It takes the host's body-heat and transforms it into a laser. Its weakest defense system, but it had a lot of pierce power. It also can be fired in multiple directions, not necessarily where the head is facing!

**High Frequency Swords: **The blades on its elbows. When activated, the blades extend to at least twice their normal length. Once activated, they vibrate as an extraordinarily high frequency, so high you cant even see it vibrate, except for a color change, in which it becomes slightly darker and more defined. This high frequency is high enough that it literally disrupts the molecular connections of anything it touches, allowing it to slice right through it. The only thing that can stop a High Frequency Sword is something else vibrating at an equal or higher frequency. For if you absolutely need something cut.

**Gravity Controller: **The sphere in the Guyver's waist. As it name's states, it gives the Guyver the ability to manipulate Gravity around itself, allowing it to fly. In addition, it can be focused to unleash destructive gravity waves, know as an "Pressure Cannon." This is very destructive, able to obliterate even the toughest materials with ease.

**Vibration Globe: **the two orbs at the Guyver's mouth. These together can produce highly destructive sound waves known as the "Sonic Buster". It can literally destroy targets upon impact, as well as negate sound-based attacks. Also, if it doesn't destroy its target, it is capable of disorienting them.

**Hyper Sense: **The two orbs on the side of the Guyver's head, where ever they are placed. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. Think of it as being able to see in complete 360 degrees, in addition to thermal vision too, its quite handy, especially when combined with the Guyver's High Reaction time.

**Mega-Smasher: **Two high-power particle cannons contained beneath the Guyver's chest armor. This thing is the Guyver's most powerful attack, able to obliterate entire armies, and blow giant holes in mountains with ease. It should be noted that the Mega-Smasher is considered to be the most powerful particle beam weapon in existence on Earth. If you see a Guyver opening its chest plate in your direction, you might as well just sit back and relax, cause you're a dead man, no matter how far you run.

"I hope this was a Good Lesson. Maybe giving you a little background information about some of the creatures in this world? I find them rather interesting, don't you. Anyway, I've held you put for long enough, ill see you when your brave enough to read the next chapter."

(**AN**: Howd you like the newest segment? Sounded like a good idea to me. bye bye for now!)


	3. Chapter 3

(**AN**: Your not-so-favorite story is back for a third chapter! Enjoy!)

**Chapter 3: Destiny Odyssey - Bio-Booster Armor Guyver II**

Mt. Minakami, also known as Relic's Point, the head technological station in for Cronos in Japan. Mt. Minakami was in fact hollow beneath its rock walls, housing a large scientific facility through out the whole mountain, and deep below it as well. What made this facility so important, is the fact that the last remaining creator's ship is stationed there, abandoned from when the creators arrived and created the majority of the wildlife in the early stages of the earth's development. The ship, believe it or not, is organic in nature, any injury to its surface is eventually regenerated, rather quickly in fact. In addition, if its outer shell is pierced, it releases a very acidic liquid that eliminates the cause. The creator's ship was also where the Guyver units, the objects that transform an individual into a Guyver, were discovered.

Despite the strength of the Cronos corporation, there are people inside it that would like to see Cronos destroyed, and a set of scientists no less. Dr. Shiyu Odagiri was one of those scientists. He was the deputy head of the "Basement" research labs at Relic's Point, and was forced to join the Cronos corporation sometime prior to this current situation. Because of this, Odagiri willingly agreed to house Sho's friends, targets of Cronos. They were only able to meet by the actions of Agito, who blasted a hole in an abandoned construction sight underground near Mt. Minakami, escaping an assault by Richard Guyot, as Zoalord. Why Odagiri was in the area is unclear, but it doesn't change the events occurring up to this point.

By disguising themselves as Cronos soldiers, Sho, Agito, Mizuki, and Cloud were able to slip by security into the basement research labs, which is completely controlled by Odagiri.

"Whoa… it different being in this place under friendly terms…" Sho said in amazement. He broke into Relic's Point before to rescue is father… which didn't turn out so well. "….Its a lot nicer then I expected." Cloud commented, ditching the disguise. "They like to keep their personnel at ease, so they really spend their time with upkeep." Odagiri responded. Shortly after, the door on the right side slid open, revealing a young slightly overweight teenager with short brown hair.

"T-Tetsuro…?" Sho asked, unsure. "Sho…?" He responded back. Sho ran up to Tetsuro quickly. "Your alive!" he practically sang, finding out that his best friend was alive. "Yea! Everyone else is here too!" Tetsuro said, excited. The rest of their group consisted of Shizu Onuma, a young girl who looked after Agito's old mountain hideout and who had been with him for a long time before, Yohei Onuma, an old man, Shizu's grandfather, serving in the same situation as his granddaughter, and Masaki Murakami… a Prototype Zoalord. The two present at the moment were Shizu and Yohei.

"Where's Murakami?" Mizuki asked. One of the other scientists punched in several keys into his computer, and a section of the wall behind them opened up, revealing a large figure with a large Green jewel in its forehead. It was roughly the same size as a human, with several green orbs spread throughout its body. Its color scheme was white and purple in various places of its body as well.

"That's Murakami… we haven't been able to revert him to his human form yet, but he has made a full recovery otherwise." Odagiri said. The room grew silent after that statement. During the confrontation with Guyot, Murakami had transformed into this form. Unfortunately, a Proto-Zoalord is no mach for the real thing. Murakami used every ounce of his strength just to protect everyone from a massive attack by Guyot, that would of killed them all otherwise.

"Crap!" One of the scientists shouted. "What's wrong?" Odagiri asked. The scientists pointed to a security camera. "I-its Guyot! He is coming down here! He must be wanting to inspect the Creator's ship!"

* * *

Guyot had been a little on edge recently. Barcas was being very secretive around him recently. 'He must be on to me…that damn remover better be up and running soon!' He thought to himself as the elevator let out. The elevator stops at the base level, where the creator's ship is kept, and another elevator goes down further below from there. He took to steps out of the elevator and stopped to look at the creator's ship. Shortly after his eyes made contact with it, it began to vibrate violently, creating a strange signal and creating what seemed like an earthquake. 'What's…going…on…!?' he thought as the signal affected him, causing his entire body to tense and his Zoa-Crystal to appear in his forehead, as if he was entering his battle-mode.

The signal had effects down below too. Murakami inside his tank began to glow and after a quick flash of light, he returned to his human form. He was fairly average looking with shoulder length purple hair, which was rather wavy. This event didn't go un-noticed by everyone as they quickly helped him out of the tank. He was still unconscious, but had finally returned to normal.

Shortly after Murakami's recovery, the vibrating of the ship stopped, and Guyot also returned to normal, and re-adjusted the tie he was wearing. '…It can wait, I need to see what the hell just happened.' he thought to himself, getting back into the elevator. Barcas was going to receive a full report on this when they next met. The ship acting on its own Is rare, had hadn't happened in over 10 years, since a large number of earthquakes happened in the area that led to the ship's discovery in the first place.

* * *

Murakami's eyes snapped open and quickly focused. He was in a white room, it looked something like a nurses office. No one was in the room at the moment, although someone quickly entered to check up on him. "Murakami? You awake?" the voice asked. It was Mizuki, who was overjoyed when Murakami answered with a "Yes." She quickly ran over to Murakami, asking how he was. "I'm fine, no complains here" He answered. "That's good, we were all worried about you." she said back, relieved.

After awhile of them talking, Cloud entered the room. "Who's the guy with the spikes?" Murakami asked, receiving a glare from Cloud in response. Mizuki gave a nervous sigh. "Yea… he doesn't like comments like that." She said nervously. Murakami laughed a bit, saying "I see!" The tension quickly faded. "So then, why is he here?" Murakami inquired, curious about Cloud's reason for being here.

One explanation later…

"Strange story, sounds like you've had it rough." Murakami said in response, leaning back in his bed. Cloud shrugged. "Not really. Where I'm originally from it was worse. I know it may be hard to believe, but killing a violent god is easier than stopping someone from becoming one." Cloud said back, making Murakami laugh. "You don't say?" He said. Cloud didn't exactly smile, but he did take off his typical frown.

"Well, I need to take a shower, ill leave you two to yourselves." Mizuki said, leaving a room. Shortly afterward, Odagiri walked in, nodding at them both as a greeting.

"Glad to see your alive and well, Murakami." Odagiri said, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad to be too, what's up?" Murakami asked. Odagiri looked hesitant for a moment, then he stepped forward, handing a paper to Murakami. After looking at the paper, his gaze intensified. "This real?" He asked. Odagiri nodded slowly. "I'm sorry… but one year is your limit." The room grew quiet, but Murakami broke the silence. "…Can I still transform?"

"You cant be serious! In your condition you would-" Odagiri stopped when he saw Murakami's face, he was absolutely serious. He signed and backed down. "Yes… id say you would be able to transform for one hour, but that's it. After that… well, I shouldn't have to tell you what the outcome will be."

"I understand that, but the fall of Cronos takes priority." Murakami said a she handed back the paper. "Well… if your serious about this, I cant stop you… ill see you later." Odagiri exited the room. Murakami turned to Cloud. "No argument?" He asked, to which Cloud shrugged. "Its your life, how you spend it is up to you. You might want to take it easy till its time to act though." Cloud advised, stepping out of the room. "You know, your not half bad." Murakami complemented as Cloud left the room.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Yes sir, we are still looking into the battle. As you know, Guyver I escaped, but we haven't been able to find a single trace of Aptom. Even If he was hit by a Mega-Smasher blast, something of him would have been left behind." A standard trooper was radioing in results of an battle field analysis. The other side sent in its response. "Yes sir, Hyper Zoanoid Team Five is still in the area, they have actually been helping with the work. However… Hyper Zoanoid Team Five member Thancrus was dispatched by Guyver III in combat sir…" Once again, the other side of the radio listened and sent its response. "I understand sir!" the trooper and turned off the radio, running off into the distance.

The trooper soon arrived at his destination. "ZX-Tole sir!" He spoke to the dark figure in front of him. "Barcus wishes to speak with you and the rest of the team when you are available, sir!" The figure stepped into the light, revealing his appearance. He was very tall and rather bulky, looking somewhat like a beetle. "I got it, get back to work!" ZX-Tole yelled. The trooper saluted and marched away. "Gaster! Derzerb! Elegan! Come on out!"

The first to arrive was Derzerb. He was a light gray color, and about as tall as ZX-Tole. HE was even bulkier than him though, and was similar to a rhino in many aspects, with a Giant horn extending from his head. Next was Gaster. He was dull red in color, and had extremely large spherical shoulders. These shoulders had many holes in them, with a small spike protruding from each one. Finally was Elegan. He was dark purple in color with four tentacles extending from his back. His neck was also elongated, ending with his unusual face.

"ZX-Tole," Elegan said, with sounds of sparks in his voice, "What did you call us all here for?"

"Barcus wants to speak with us about what's been going on." ZX-Tole answered. Then a voice echoed in their head, saying "_Yes I do…_"Zoalords can not only control Zoanoids with their mind, but can speak with them too. Although he wasn't there, they all kneeled to his voice. "_From what I understand, you haven't been able to find any remains of Aptom correct?_" Barcus asked, to which ZX-Tole nodded in response. "_I see… I still don't know the full extent of Aptom's abilities, but it might be safe to classify him as-_" HE was interrupted when he heard yelling.

Elegan was shouting at the top of his lungs as shadowy tendrils came from behind them and wrapped around him, pulling him deep into the forest. "Elegan! Use your electric attack!" Elegan complied while in the forest, the attack lighting the forest ablaze, but revealing Elegan and his assailant who was standing behind him, holding Elegan in place. The assailant's body was strange in shape, but its head was clearly human with short brown hair slicked back with a large scar across the left side of his face.

"That face… Aptom!" Derzerb shouted, as Aptom started to laugh. "So you have heard of me? I'm flattered!" Barcus attempted to contact Aptom. "_Aptom, what are you doing!?_" Aptom laughed again. "Barcus! Long time to talk! Must be difficult to track someone who's mind you can influence at all, right? The only reason we can talk is cause of Elegan here," He finished, Elegan twitching. It actually looked like his body was _sinking_ into Aptom's body, as if being sucked in. "Looks like the assimilation is almost complete, if there is anything you want to say, do so or forever hold your peace!" Now Elegan's body had almost completely fused with Aptom, minus Elegan's shrinking head as the absorption continues.

"You son of a bitch!" Derzerb yelled as he stepped forward and opened his mouth, spewing a huge amount of fire at Aptom. However, he wasn't even fazed by the attack. "Damn it… that's right… Elegan's body is highly resistant to heat…" Derzerb said. Then Gaster stepped up. "Eat Bio-missile, bitch!" The spines in his huge shoulders then fired off as projectiles, each flying toward Aptom. "Sorry I cant stick around, but I have places to be!" Aptom yelled as he jumped off into the burning forest, dodging the projectiles as the collided with the ground, each exploding.

"Fucking basterd!" Gaster yelled as Aptom escaped. Derzerb approached ZX-Tole, who was clutching his fists and shaking. "ZX-Tole… are you alright?" Derzerb asked hesitantly. Suddenly ZX-Tole started yelling at the op of his lungs, and the large white pads on his forearms and legs opened up, revealing red orbs in each one. His vertical horn also opened up near the top, revealing a larger orb.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, before all of the orbs began firing large bursts of energy repeatedly, non-stop, completely demolishing the burning forest quickly. Both Derzerb and Gaster were shocked by his reaction. Slowly, ZX-Tole began to speak. "That basterd… Aptom… I'm going to crush is fucking skull! No one kills a member of Hyper Zoanoid Team Five and gets away with it! The same goes to Guyver III! I'll kill them both, even if I die in the process!"

* * *

"….Quite an interesting turn of events, huh? Cid here, greeting you at the end just as before. Today, I only have two articles for you, but one o them is about the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five, so its like getting six for the price of two! Aren't I Generous? Don't worry, I will not ask for payment until the very end of the story. Once again, enjoy your education…"

**Article 1**

Hyper Zoanoid Team Five

**Series: **Bio-Booster Armor Guyver

**Race: **Hyper Zoanoid(s)

**Occurrence: **ExtremelyRare

**Notes: **The best of the best, developed by the Zoalord Barcus himself! This team of five together is nearly unstoppable in combat, each have qualities that either complement each other's abilities, or makes up for another's weakness. The Individual Members are as follows:

**ZX-Tole**

Notes: The Leader of Hyper Zoanoid Team Five. Has extreme amounts of strength and jumping ability, as well as a well armored body. In addition, he has a grand total of 12 laser blasters on his arms and legs and long large laser cannon in the horn on his forehead. Very protective of his teammates, thinking of them as family.

**Derzerb**

Notes: Absolute muscle! The strongest member of Hyper Zoanoid Team Five in terms of physical strength. Developed specifically so its body is almost complete muscle. In addition to his physical endurance and strength, he is quite a pyro. He can breath fire in excess temperatures of 3900 Degrees! He can also heat up his own body to the same temperature.

**Gaster**

Notes: The firepower of the team. Gaster's two large shoulders develop, house, and fire lethal bio-missiles, each with the firepower equivalent to a military tank shell. Also, the two growths on his forearms and spit out two different liquids, that when combine, explode violently. While more physically vulnerable, he makes up for it with his large amount of firepower.

**Elegan**

Notes: A walking power plant. Elegan specializes with electric based attacks, in upwards of two **MILLION **volts of pure electrical power! In addition to that massive discharge, he can create an electromagnetic field around himself, rivaling that of the earth, allowing him to actually fly. Also, to prevent his body from being melted from the shear amount of energy, he is extremely heat resistant. Absorbed by Aptom.

**Thancrus**

Notes: The fastest member of the team. Extremely agile, and also well armored naturally. The blades that take place of his hands are actually High Frequency Blades, similar to the Guyver's. And just like it, It can slice through nearly anything, excluding other objects vibrating at a high frequency. Killed by Guyver III, sliced in half.

**Article 2**

Aptom

**Series: **Bio-Booster Armor Guyver

**Race: **Lost Number

**Occurrence: **One of a Kind

**Notes: **A lost number is an experimental Zoanoid that due mutations in transformation, have lost their ability to reproduce (for you perverts, that means he cant have sex). But with that, comes unique abilities and the capability of resisting or outright being immune to Zoalord mind control. Aptom was formally a Zoanoid that could only imitate things he came into contact with. However, after being reprocessed and edited by Dr. Barcus, he not only gain immunity to all Zoalord influence, but he gain the ability to absorb and perfectly mimic. In addition to that, he can also mix Zoanoids he has absorbed to create an ever evolving weapon. He currently has the DNA access to Ramotith, Gregole, a Bio-blaster type Zoanoid known as Vamore, and a specially designed Guyver killing Zoanoid, Enzyme II. And as you have read, he has now Absorbed Elegan of Hyper Zoanoid Team Five. In addition to these already extraordinary abilities, he can regenerate his body, even if its just part of his arm remaining, and he can regenerate to the point from before he was even attacked. With these abilities of absorption and regeneration, he technically has the ability to live forever, and continuously evolve for the rest of eternity…

"Learn something today? I sure hope so, pulling these articles isn't exactly easy. Anyway, ill see you next time, young ones."


End file.
